Harry Potter and the Forgotten Pharaoh
by Estel-girl
Summary: A.U. The summer after their second year Harry and Hermione are on vacation with the Weasley's in Egypt. What happens when they disturb something? How will their FIND effect their next year at hogwarts? SOme DG HHr ROC. I am A hopeless romantic


_**Harry Potter & The Forgotten Pharaoh**_

Summary: The summer after their second year Harry & Hermione are on vacation with the Weasley's in Egypt what happens when they disturb something? How will their _find_ effect their next year at Hogwarts? AU fic. Some D/G and R/OC and H/HR.  I am a hopeless romantic. _Indicates thought._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or anyone else for that matter because slavery is illegal. All I own is the plot, the idea of Kivana, and this computer.

_Egypt 2005 A.D._

"Wow" said Ron as he looked around him and his friends, Harry and Hermione. The trio gazed around them in awe. They were inside a tomb, one that Ron's older brother Bill had recently discovered. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with hieroglyphics.

"Oh I wish I knew what these mean," said Hermione "think of all we could learn." Ron and Harry sighed.

"Hermione don't you ever get tired of learning?" asked Harry "I mean we are on summer holiday." Hermione sighed

"Well I guess you're right, after all we're leaving in a week." Ron grinned.

"I didn't think it was possible, Hermione Granger giving up the pursuit of knowledge." Hermione just glared at him. Harry looked around and suddenly noticed that something was missing.

"Hey Ron," he asked "where's Ginny?" Ron stopped and looked around. _Oh great! _He thought _Tag along Ginny has gotten herself lost. She needs some friends instead of following us around all the time, but she can't even do that right last time she made a friend it was Voldamort in evil book form!_ Ron sighed.

"Come on we better go look for her." He said and with that the trio went off in search of Ginny.

_In a separate tunnel_

Ginny Weasley wandered through the twisting and turning passage ways of the tomb. She had heard her brother and his friends; she had detected the annoyance in his voice. She knew that they were all angry and disappointed at her for falling for Voldamort's evil plan and for opening the chamber of secrets. She was sick of them. They were all so annoying, all high and mighty. She didn't know why she hung out with them. She sighed, she knew the reason._ Because no one will hang out with me. Especially now, after last year and the chamber. I do need a friend_ she realized _but now it's like I'm diseased, no one will come near me._ It had taken a week for her family to forgive her for something that she had no control over. Ginny sighed, entered a large chamber and gasped at what she saw. A large ornate coffin stood in the center of the room, surrounding it were piles of things clothing, furniture, scrolls, jewelry, and more gold than Ginny had ever seen. Being curious Ginny crept toward the coffin. _Should I, well no one would know…and why not after all I've never seen a mummy before._ So with that Ginny Weasley reached a hand out towards the coffin and gently pushed the lid aside. It crashed to the floor with a bang! Slowly Ginny peeked over the edge and screamed! And the young girl in the coffin took one look at Ginny and screamed back. After a few minutes of screaming both girls realized that the other girl was as scared of them as they were of her.

"Who are you?" demanded the girl Ginny stared at her while struggling to find her voice.

"Ginny…Ginny Weasley." She answered "And who may I ask are you?" she asked the girl who was now standing in the coffin. The girl studied her for a moment before answering.

"I," she said drawing herself up to her full height which was the same as Ginny's "am Kivana, princess of the Nile." Ginny just stared at her. Kivana was dressed very strangely she looked as if she had jumped out of one of the paintings that lined the walls. She had long black hair, tanned skin, and wore a long billowing white dress complete with an arm band that looked like a snake as well as a circlet of gold that resembled a cobra.

"This is your tomb isn't it" asked Ginny. Kivana nodded.

"But the great goddess Isis has restored me to life once more," she paused then and looked confused. "Though I am not sure why." With that she climbed out of the coffin and got a good look at what Ginny was wearing. A white ribbed tank top, a pair of Kaki shorts, and a pair of ratty hiking boots that had once belonged to every single one of her brothers. The two girls regarded each other for a moment before Kivana spoke. "So what is it that brings you to my tomb?" She asked. Ginny grinned. "I was exploring and I got lost." She explained. Kivana nodded.

"It is rather easy to loose one's way in here… Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed making Ginny jump "Did you find the dragon?" She asked excitedly. Ginny stared at her in shock.

"There is a dragon in here?" she asked just as excitedly as Kivana had been the moment before. Kivana twisted her fingers and looked at the ground for a few moments.

"Well…," she began. "I don't really know, you see my brother promised that he would capture the fiercest and most terrible dragon in the world to guard my tomb."

"Wow," said Ginny. "I wish one of my brothers would do that for me." Kivana looked up.

"You have more than one brother?" She asked. Ginny grinned.

"I have **Six** brothers." She said. Kivana stared at her. Ginny smiled. "Yeah I know there are a lot of them, I'm the youngest." Kivana smiled.

"I am also the youngest in my family, I am almost twelve… or I was." Ginny smiled.

" Me too my birthday is… well its today." With that Ginny broke out laughing.

"what is so funny?" asked Kivana, who was also starting to laugh for the plain and simple reason that Ginny was laughing. Ginny continued to laugh pointing to herself.

"I forgot that today was my birthday." She smiled. Kivana face suddenly lit up. She quickly crossed over to a trunk that held jewelry. After rummaging around in it for a moment she gave a cry of triumph.

"Aha!" Ginny looked at her quizzically. Kivana walked over to Ginny and handed her a bracelet identical to her own. "Happy birthday!" she exclaimed happily. Ginny stared at her for a moment before she smiled and hugged Kivana.

"Thank you so so so much." Ginny exclaimed. "It's just like yours." Kivana nodded.

"Now we match, like friends." Ginny's smile, if it was possible, got even bigger.

"Like best friends." Said Ginny and both girls laughed.

For the next week Ginny went to the tomb every day and she and Kivana would talk and explore Kiva's tomb, they actually found the dragon. It was sleeping in a pit. Kiva gave it specific instructions not to harm any of the explorers. They mainly stayed in Kiva's burial chamber, they tried on the gowns that had been placed there for Kiva's use in the after life. They put on the jewelry and tiaras. Kiva also showed Ginny how to do her make-up Egyptian style. They had a ball, until the last day. Ginny entered the room and Kiva had never seen her friend look so sad. "Ginny," she asked. "what is wrong?" Ginny sighed and looked at her one and only friend.

"We're leaving tomorrow." She said "We're going back to England." Kiva walked over and gave her friend a hug, then she smiled jumping around a bit from her excitement.

"Despair not my friend for I have received a letter." Ginny looked at her friend confused. "A letter from your school." Kiva sang happily. "I am going to Hogwarts. I am going to Hogwarts. I am going to Hogwarts." Ginny just looked on as her friend made a pathetic attempt at a cartwheel. At the end of the day the two girls parted promising to meet at the train station. When Ginny got back to her family things were not quite as happy.

What do you think Please read and review, you know you want to. 


End file.
